geekcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of the Cosmos
Clash of the Cosmos is a fictional epic written by Lidven in the fourth era. The story depicts the fall of GeekCraft to the hands of nearly invincible enemies. Plot Part 1 After losing the Coast War and the War of NUGA Intervention, the fragments of Anonymous are pushed underground. After a long and extensive guerilla conflict, NUGA has sucessfully hunted down all Anonymous strongholds, and in the process, united all the city states of Meridiem. One night, sentries near Merchantville witness a mysterious incantation across the ocean, persumably burning the city of Red Rock City. NUGA forces are sent to investigate, encountering mysterious, extra-terrestrial being, whom appear to be resistant to conventional forms of warfare. The peace keeping organization of Amity, who in this alternate dimension is sided with NUGA, launches a large-scale invasion of the northern section of the Red Desert. As they land they soon are able to get a closer look at a large portal, constantly spewing out the enemy forces. The Amity forces are massacred. After the annhilation of all Red Desert forces, it soon becoms clear the area is lost. The enemy develops ships capable of crossing oceans in record time, almost out of nothing, invading Merchantville. All NUGA and Amity ships are destroyed easily, and the remaining forces in the city are trapped and killed. Enemy forces push south into Fortress City, pushing back the occupping Amity soldiers, and east, invading the southern portion of Meridiem, near Damnatus. Amity forces regroup and meet with NUGA forces, also meeting the remnents of Branbran64's army, who are incorporated into Amity. The groups team together, making a stand at the pass between Fortress City and the east. NUGA ships guard their north flank, and Amity ships arrive from the far north to trap the enemy ships. Part 2 Their hopes are crushed when enemy planes dash over the horizon, destroying the ship blockade and pushing the land army into retreat. The Alliance Army utilizes old tunnels build during the Coast War, escaping south. Realizing that the enemy forces near Damnatus are pushing east, trying to surround them, they rush north, gathering any Auriginian tribes willing to follow them. By this time the enemy has taken Beckerton, bombing the city to pieces, and landed near New Henilla. All Meridiem forces retreat to Pythiria, while the Incipientes forces bunker in Trihanica, making a last stand. The Alliance Army arrives in Pythiria as the enemy closes in. To the north citizens of Incipientes are trapped underground in Trihanica, holding the enemy invasion. The soldiers in Pythiria tell tales of how the enemy destroys every city it takes, never utilizing them. The remaining soldiers in Pythiria decide they must push north to Portus Ex Hiebis, where work has already begun on a weapon capable of stopping the invasion, crossing the treacherous continent of Continenti. Mscoree, Millgy, Branbran64, Geekman7473, and the others cross into the snowy wasteland. Part 3 In Portus Ex Hiebis a missile is finally created, capable of destroying large areas. The forces of Trihanica slowly fall, leaving the missile facility open. The crew debate for sometime where to place their target. As the enemy forces storm the city, the missile is launched, aimed at the portal. The sky opens up, illuminating different colors. The soldiers in Portus Ex Hiebis witness a golden warrior falling down from the sky, into the distance. Norvin, locked away with his family, says, "We have not destoyed this world, yet he comes to bring his vengence." The last survivors in the city are killed. The missile hits the portal and detonates. It is assumed that the warrior is The Admin, who has come to find has dead great-grandson, Geekman7473, who, revealed through notes near the end of the story, was killed by Hazar himself after the group was attacked by several monsters. It soon becomes clear to the last humans left that the world cannot be regenerated again without a human relative of The Admin. The survivors must try to rebuild. The Admin warns that no missile should ever be built again. Continenti opens up and is suddenly terraformed. The snow melts, creating rivers and streams. An army appears, claiming to be warriors chasing the enemy for sometime. The fight to retake GeekCraft has begun. Part 4 Told from the point of view of Hazar. Having run from The Admin's vengence, Hazar is hidden in a magical tower. Sourcikar appears to him in his dreams, telling him how his powers are no more. He awakes to find that the tower is surrounded by monsters, and his spells no longer working. He manages to escape to the Nether, never able to return.